wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Roman Reigns
Reigns made his NXT debut on the October 31, 2012 tapings by defeating CJ Parker. Reigns made his main roster television debut on November 18, 2012 at the Survivor Series pay-per-view alongside Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, assaulting Ryback during the triple threat main event for the WWE Championship, which led to CM Punk pinning John Cena to retain the title. The trio declared themselves "The Shield" and vowed to rally against "injustice" while denying that they were working for WWE Champion, CM Punk. They would routinely emerge from the crowd to attack Punk's adversaries such as Ryback, The Miz, Kane and Daniel Bryan, who had attempted to save Kane and even Reigns's real life cousin The Rock. This led to a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match being set up for the TLC pay-per-view pitting the three men of the Shield against Ryback and Team Hell No (Kane and Bryan), which Ambrose, Reigns and Rollins won in their debut match. The Shield continued to aid Punk after TLC; during Punk and Ryback's TLC match for the WWE Championship on the January 7 episode of Raw, they attacked Ryback, which resulted in Punk retaining his title. During the Royal Rumble event where the Rock challenged for Punk's WWE Championship, match, a blackout occurred and the Rock was attacked in the darkness by unknown assailants, directly leading to Punk pinning Rock; the announcers blamed the Shield for the attack. The match was later restarted with Rock winning. The next day on Raw, the Shield attacked and laid out John Cena; Sheamus and Ryback suffered the same fate when they attempted to save Cena. Later in the show, it was revealed through footage played by Vince McMahon that Punk and/or his manager Paul Heyman had been paying the Shield and Brad Maddox to work for them all along. This set up a six-man tag team match at Elimination Chamber, which the Shield won. The trio defeated the team of Sheamus, Randy Orton and The Big Show at WrestleMania 29. The following night on Raw, The Shield attempted to attack The Undertaker who was paying his respects to late Paul Bearer but were stopped by Team Hell No. This set up a six-man tag team match on the April 22 episode of Raw, where The Shield emerged victorious. Four days later on SmackDown, after Ambrose lost to the Undertaker, he and the rest of the Shield viciously attacked Undertaker, beating him down with chairs and powebombing him through the announcers' table. On the April 29 episode of Raw, The Shield defeated Team Hell No and WWE Champion John Cena in a six-man tag team match, with Reigns pinning Cena for the win. On the May 13 episode of Raw, The Shield suffered their first loss as team in a six-man elimination tag team match by disqualification against John Cena and Team Hell No when Reigns and Rollins, who were already eliminated, attacked Cena while he was performing the STF submission hold on Ambrose, but The Shield still got the upper hand and finished off Cena. On May 19 at Extreme Rules, Reigns and Rollins defeated Team Hell No to win the WWE Tag Team Championship. Reigns and Rollins made their first televised title defense on the May 27 episode of Raw, defeating Team Hell No in a rematch. On the June 14 episode of SmackDown, the Shield's unpinned/unsubmitted streak in televised six-man tag team matches came to an end at the hands of Team Hell No and Randy Orton, when Daniel Bryan submitted Rollins. Three days later at WWE Payback, Rollins and Reigns defeated Bryan and Orton to retain their tag team titles. Rollins and Reigns began feuding with their new number one contenders the Usos, and on July 14, during the Money in the Bank pre-show, defeated them to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship. On September 15, during the Night of Champions pay per view, Rollins and Reigns successfully retained their titles by defeating the Prime Time Players. Reigns and Rollins managed to lose their tag team titles on October 14 of RAW in a No Disqualification match against the team of Rhodes brothers (Cody Rhodes and Goldust) after Big Show barged in to come to the ring and knocked out Reigns. On October 27 at Hell in a Cell, Reigns and Rollins failed to regain the Tag titles from the Rhodes brothers in a triple threat match, also involving the Usos. At the 2013 Survivor Series event, Reigns was the sole survivor of his team in the traditional 5 on 5 elimination tag team match, last eliminating Rey Mysterio after having pinned three other opponents as well. At TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, CM Punk overcame the Shield in a handicap match after Ambrose received a spear aimed for Punk. On January 6, 2014, Reigns defeated Punk on the special Raw Old School episode, making him the only member of the Shield to have beaten Punk. At the Royal Rumble pay-per-view, Reigns would enter the Rumble match at #15, and set the record for most eliminations in a single Rumble with 12. Reigns eliminated Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose during the match, possibly turning face. Reigns was the runner-up in the match, being one of the final two wrestlers remaining until being eliminated by the winner Batista. Category:Current Superstar Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:Slammy Award Winners